In general, a display apparatus for controlling specific functions of a refrigerator or displaying the state of the refrigerator is installed in the refrigerator.
The conventional refrigerator includes control devices consisting of a main microcomputer (or a main control unit) mounted on an upper portion of a main body, for controlling freezing and refrigerating, and a sub microcomputer built in the display apparatus on a refrigerator door. The display apparatus provides information on the state of the refrigerator (for example, a set temperature of a freezing chamber, a set temperature of a refrigerating chamber, and a service type of a dispenser such as cubic ice, flake ice and water). Normally, the display apparatus includes a control unit, an operation unit, a display unit and a cover.
When the user operates buttons of the operation unit of the display apparatus, the control unit displays operation information of the user or control information through the display unit according to the selective operation of the user, and controls the refrigerator. For example, the user can set the temperatures of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, the service type of the dispenser, and the current time.
The control unit is a circuit board on which storage devices and arithmetic devices have been installed. The control unit contains the control information and state information of the refrigerator, the input information of the user, and sensing information of sensors.
The operation unit is installed on the front surface of the circuit board of the control unit, and connected to an input terminal of the circuit board, for transmitting an operation signal to the control unit. Generally, the operation unit is formed in a box shape, and composed of buttons with elasticity to the forward direction of the circuit board. The user can operate the buttons by clicking.
The operation information or control information of each button is printed on the front surfaces of the buttons of the operation unit, or stickers printed with the information are adhered thereto.
The display unit is a liquid crystal screen for displaying the state information, control information or operation information of the refrigerator under the control of the control unit. The display unit is installed on the front surface of the control unit.
The display unit includes menu marks and luminescent marks. The menu marks display the operation information and control information of the display apparatus by characters or pictures. In order to display selection of one of the menu marks, the luminescent mark varies the brightness of the menu mark by flickering the menu mark or the rear luminescent body thereof.
In addition to the temperature, humidity and illumination of the storage chambers, the refrigerator provides health information on the user and general information and cooking information on foods. The number of the display marks is increased to display such information.
The cover is formed in the same plate shape as that of the front surface of the control unit, for covering the front surface of the display apparatus. The cover includes a see-through window and button holes.
In a state where the cover is adhered to the front surface of the display apparatus, the see-through window is disposed on the front surface of the display unit. The see-through window is made of a transparent material, for externally showing the display unit.
In addition, the button holes are formed by opening the parts of the cover corresponding to the front portions of the buttons of the operation unit protruded from the front surface of the display apparatus. Accordingly, the buttons can be protruded to the forward direction of the cover.
To improve the external appearance of the display apparatus for the refrigerator, the front surface of the control unit can be covered with an exterior finishing member made of a transparent material such as glass. The exterior finishing member is installed at the front portion of the display unit formed on the front surface of the control unit, and normally installed on the front surface of the control unit to cover or expose a plurality of buttons or switches formed at the outer portion of the display unit.
The positions and explanations of the display unit and the buttons of the operation unit are printed on the front or rear surface of the exterior finishing member, so that the user can easily discriminate the display unit from the operation unit.